


A Brother's Purpose

by lionessvalenti



Category: The Endless (2017)
Genre: Drabble Sequence, M/M, Post-Canon, Present Tense, Sibling Incest, Time Loop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:09:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25352992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lionessvalenti/pseuds/lionessvalenti
Summary: Caught in their own loop, Justin and Aaron are going to stay together no matter what.
Relationships: Aaron Smith/Justin Smith
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4
Collections: Multifandom Drabble 2020





	A Brother's Purpose

**Author's Note:**

  * For [applecore](https://archiveofourown.org/users/applecore/gifts).



"I don't know why we always have to run," Aaron says. "We push the car, we get it going, and we always end up right back where we started."  
"We have to try." Justin doesn't look up from the car's user manual. They only need to be more prepared.  
"But--"  
This time he looks up, eyes flashing in Aaron's direction. "No buts. I'm not going to light myself on fire and I'm not going to blindly accept it. We're going to try. We're going to run. We'll do it every time until we're free."  
Aaron sighs, but Justin ignores him.

"Maybe you should try leaving without me."  
Justin rolls his eyes. "I'm not going anywhere with you. We stay together or we leave together. That's it."  
There's a long pause from the top bunk. "I know you hate me, you don't have to... do this."  
"I don't hate you."  
"This is my fault."  
"Jesus Christ." Justin climbs out of bed and leans onto Aaron's bed. His hand finds the top of Aaron's head in the darkness. "I don't care how it started. We're going to end it together, no matter what. I love you."  
Aaron sucks in a quiet gasp.

"Can we talk?"  
Justin looks up as Hal sits next to him. "Sure." As if he has a choice.  
Hal frowns and holds out a photograph. "I thought you should know, this came from, well, you know where it came from. If I got one, anyone might."  
Justin knows what it is, but he takes it anyway. Aaron's mouth around his cock. His hands pulling at Aaron's hair.  
"I'm not here to judge," Hal says.  
"But?"  
Hal shrugs. "You know your business better than I do."  
"Damn right I do." Justin crumples the picture in his fist. "But thanks anyway."

Aaron waits by the car. He doesn't move as Justin approaches.  
"We've gotta go," Justin says. They don't have time for this.  
"No." Aaron grabs Justin around the wrist. "Let's... this once, I want to stay. I want to see it."  
"You want to accept it."  
"I don't want to take away your purpose, but is that so bad?"  
Justin hesitates. He takes Aaron's face in his hands. "Finding a way out is for us. For you. You're my purpose."  
Aaron leans forward and kisses him. Justin wraps his arms around Aaron and holds him close.  
The end.  
This time.


End file.
